custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Custom BIONICLE Wiki talk:Voting Center
Here you can vote on aspects of the wiki you think are worthy of being featured on the Main Page. An archive of previously featured content is available here. Featured Article *Inrye #http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 13:29, November 12, 2014 (UTC) #This page is awesome, enough said :P '''-FireStar97 13:31, November 12, 2014 (UTC) # #I concur with FireStar's statement. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 23:54, November 12, 2014 (UTC) #Yep this seems to be the best so far. :D MAZEKA (talk) 12:26, November 14, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA #This character has been around for a very long time. The article is of a very high quality. -- Troll Detector 10:32, November 15, 2014 (UTC) #--[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 16:48, November 23, 2014 (UTC) #Not many Matoran get the spotlight. #-I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 23:45, November 25, 2014 (UTC) #One of the most sensational Matoran creations CBW has to offer. *Snitch #Meh, I'll give it a shot. Artek the crazy one (talk) 13:32, November 14, 2014 (UTC) #BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 23:57, November 18, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken #Good stuff :p Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 00:25, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Featured Image *Nokama #A drawing I did earlier this year. It took forever, but it's probably my best on the wiki. --Echo 1: High Resolution, 22:02, November 12, 2014 (UTC) #I don't think I could draw that. MAZEKA (talk) 12:27, November 14, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA #Dethrone BC. #Viva La Resistance BeastlyIrritatingContent (talk) 15:35, November 14, 2014 (UTC)BionicleChicken # #Man... I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 16:18, November 23, 2014 (UTC) #--[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 16:48, November 23, 2014 (UTC) #Beautiful drawing of my best canon female character? Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 00:25, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Featured Story *''Automatic Earth'' # Because I can-- *''Battle for Leadership'' #Just for the hell of it. *''The Forgotten Shadow of Ukara '' #Who doesn't love a misleading title and an unreliable narrator? XD *''Zero Hour'' #Couldn't think of anything better -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 23:44, November25, *The Voyager #How has this not been featured yet. Artek the crazy one (talk) 23:54, November 25, 2014 (UTC) #Meh, I like it Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 00:45, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Featured Creation *Tysion #What I would consider my best creation to date. Hopefully you all feel the same way. :D --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 21:59, November 12, 2014 (UTC) #It's a pretty awesome MOC, I gotta say #The swag is strong with this one. Artek the crazy one (talk) 13:28, November 14, 2014 (UTC) #Tysion's Legacy lives on ----Stormjay Rider 18:47, November 14, 2014 (UTC) #He survives. #Gr8 m8. Wurf the w8. Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 00:26, November 26, 2014 (UTC) #Rando does it again! -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 06:37, November 26, 2014 (UTC) *Nukani #It's worth a try, this is my favourite MOC I've put onto the wiki. MAZEKA (talk) 12:07, November 14, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Featured Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Rando is not a Toa. #Thought I'd get this out there some more. :P --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 16:48, November 23, 2014 (UTC) #wow #I can literally picture you grumbling to yourself whilst typing this up. #You should the reasons as to why he isn't. i'm sure everybody can handle a few sentences. Maybe explain that he wasn't exposed to Toa Energy. Wait hang on, if he ain't a Toa, wouldn't that mean that he can't transform into a Turaga either? You have to sacrifice your Toa Power to do so, and Rando doesn't have any. XD #I can totally imagine you sitting at your computer and sighing as everyone votes for this. #Worth a shot Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 00:27, November 26, 2014 (UTC) Featured Quote #This is worth a shot. -FireStar97 14:26, November 12, 2014 (UTC) #Never posted a quote before. -- 18:44, November 12, 2014 (UTC) #--[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 19:02, November 12, 2014 (UTC) #The understatement of your storyline. ;) #Vorred's comics summed up in one statement. #Rephrase as "Vorred describing his own comics in third person" and you have my vote. ----Stormjay Rider 18:48, November 14, 2014 (UTC) #Vorred's comic finally described by Vorred himself. #-- #--[[User:Darker511|'Darker']][[User talk:Darker511|'511']] 18:40, November 23, 2014 (UTC)Darker511 #Truth! -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 23:41, November 25, 2014 (UTC) #Gr8 m8. Sure to vote. Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 00:28, November 26, 2014 (UTC) #Thought I'd try this one, don't think it'll win. MAZEKA (talk) 12:30, November 14, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA Featured User *Invader39 #Well, he is a very active and always contributes to the wiki. He's also helpful to new users, I think he's earned this. Artek the crazy one (talk) 03:20, November 15, 2014 (UTC) #Invader really earns this. He's awesome, active and always ready to help! -FireStar97 09:32, November 15, 2014 (UTC) #He's always here and adds a lot of articles to the wikify/stub/deletion category. Worthy of being featured. -- Troll Detector 10:31, November 15, 2014 (UTC) #Well he's helped me out before, why not. MAZEKA (talk) 10:33, November 15, 2014 (UTC)MAZEKA #A very active and well-meaning member of the community. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 13:13, November 15, 2014 (UTC) # SUPER helpful -- # A very deserving user -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 16:20, November 23, 2014 (UTC) #I agree with all of the above.--[[User:Darker511|'Darker']][[User talk:Darker511|'511']] 18:39, November 23, 2014 (UTC)Darker511 #VOTE FOR MY BUD :D Leaving Chaos in his wake ... since 1999! 00:28, November 26, 2014 (UTC) # Comments Your comment on my quote made actually made me laugh, Delta :D -- 22:19, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Twas my intention. :p Aw, thanks guys for nominating me as Featured User :D You guys are awesome :D That trivia's too short -- needs three sentences explaining EXACTLY what he is. ----Stormfork 17:21, November 25, 2014 (UTC) @Ahpolki — Rando's actual species, as it were, will be explored in greater detail at a future date. I'm still toying around with ideas for now, but you could think of him as a heavily mutated matoran, even though that's technically not true. --[[User:Rando07|'Rando']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'07']] 21:59, November 25, 2014 (UTC)